


Day Seven: Two Hearts in One Home

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: KenHina Week 2017 | Emily Y.K. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Short & Sweet, kenhinaweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Kenma wakes up before his boyfriend.  It's only natural that he uses naughty ways to wake Shouyou.





	Day Seven: Two Hearts in One Home

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Sweet Creature" by Harry Styles (for no apparent reason eheh)
> 
>  
> 
> It’s hard to write everyday when you are juggling a new job, school, and social life haha.  
> 
> Aged-up the characters ‘cause reasons. ~~I don’t want someone wishing me domestic violence and stuff all over again.~~

 

Kenma groans and turns away from the windows as the first rays of light from the dawn skies stream in through the slats of the blinds.  His forehead bumps into Shouyou’s naked back.  He smiles to himself.  Shouyou has a habit of moving around quite a bit in his sleep.  The first time they shared a bed, he was tiny bit confused and amused to wake up to the sight of Shouyou facing the foot of the bed and hanging off the edge. 

He keeps his eyes closed and tries his hardest to fall back asleep.  That is easier said than done when his boyfriend is a frequent blanket-snatcher and a snorer.  Thankfully, one of those can be remedied with little difficulty.

“ . . .ma,” Shouyou mumbles.  Kenma holds his breath and listens closely.  

“Kenma, stop,” Shouyou murmurs.  He giggles and rolls over towards Kenma.  His movement effectively traps Kenma underneath Shouyou’s body with nowhere to go.  Kenma  _ could  _ wiggle his way to freedom but it is so warm and comforting to be this close to Shouyou.

“Shouyou,” he whispers.  His boyfriend shows no signs of waking.  Over the past few years, Kenma has discovered that Shouyou is either the first to rise in the morning with the sun or the kind of person who will sleep well into the afternoon.  On weekends, Shouyou tends to be the latter.  

When Shouyou asks for Kenma to stop again, he wonder what his dream-self could be doing to Shouyou.  Judging by the tone of his voice, it doesn’t seem to be something mean or unpleasant.  

Grinning to himself, Kenma scoots down until his face is level with Shouyou’s crotch.   He pulls the briefs down just enough to free Shouyou’s morning wood.  They have begun many weekends with lazy morning sex like Kenma is doing right now.  

Shouyou’s cock grows harder inside of Kenma’s mouth as he bobs his head at a leisurely pace.  He soon grows impatient with the lack of response on Shouyou’s end.  Shouyou is usually loud and so reactive during sex, which only turns Kenma on even more.

Kenma pulls off with a loud, wet pop and wiggles out from underneath Shouyou.  He grabs the lube from the nightstand and squirts out a generous amount onto his fingers.  He is mostly good to go from last night and whilst they kind of take turns, Kenma doesn’t quite want to stick his fingers inside of Shouyou without a warning.  That would be rude and potentially painful.

He works himself open slowly with his fingers.  If he were to list benefits of having played a setter, it would be the fine-tuned control he has over his fingers and having met Shouyou through volleyball.  That being said, he is going to grow impatient if Shouyou doesn’t open his eyes soon.

He must have made some sound when he slid in the third finger; Shouyou stirs and mutters something about dinner.  Kenma has half a mind to shake Shouyou awake right now.

Not that he has to when Shouyou’s eyes snap open and his hands shoot out to grab Kenma’s shoulders.   Before Kenma realises, he is pinned to the mattress with his back flat on it.  Shouyou is smiling like an angel above him, no trace of sleep in his warm brown eyes.

“How long have you been awake?” Kenma asks.

Shouyou shrugs.  “Since the second time you called out my name.  I must say, my dream was nice but I would much rather have you in real life.”

“Oh?” Kenma arches an eyebrow.  Shouyou trails one hand down to circle the fingertips around Kenma’s hole.  “What were we doing?”

“I can show ya,” Shouyou whispers, dropping his voice.  He knows all too well but Kenma can’t resist him when he does that thing with his voice, eyes ablaze with lust.

“By all means.”

Shouyou starts off with soft kisses scattered all over Kenma’s face and neck, purposefully avoiding his lips.  He has his hand wrapped around Kenma’s erection, slowly pumping his hand up and down the shaft.  With an impish grin gracing his lips, he dips his head to lightly clamp his teeth over Kenma’s nipple.

“Ah!” Kenma cries out.  His cock twitches in Shouyou’s loose grip.

“You love it when I tease here,” Shouyou comments, tongue flicking out to soothe the reddened skin.

“I will literally withhold sex if you drag this out any longer,” Kenma threatens.

“As you wish.”

Shouyou grabs the condoms from the nightstand and tears the packet open expertly.  Kenma still likes to bring up the first time they had sex and how Shouyou didn’t even know how to put one on.  Now, well, they have become quite skilled at it, to say the least.

Kenma holds his breath as Shouyou lines up his cock to Kenma’s hole and thrusts inside slowly.  He stops in the midway point to let Kenma adjust to the sensation, distracting him with passionate kisses that leave Kenma even more breathless than he already is.  Shouyou moves again after a couple minutes, this time going all the way in.

“You good?” he confirms with Kenma, staring at Kenma with hooded eyes.

Kenma nods, teeth worrying his bottom lip.  Shouyou curses under his breath.  Right.  It’s easy to forget the little things that drive Shouyou wild in moments like these.  

He deliberately bites his lip again, this time making a show out of it.  He watches as Shouyou’s eyes darken.  Shouyou balls up the sheets in his hands as he pulls out almost all the way and thrusts back in a mercilessly quick tempo.  Kenma folds his legs behind the small of Shouyou’s back, which only serves to egg on the younger boy.

One tiny complaint that Kenma has with Shouyou is the fact that Shouyou has way more stamina than he.  It’s usually Kenma who tires first (after multiple rounds) and Kenma is sometimes envious of Shouyou’s boundless energy.  Today is of no exception as Shouyou looks like he just started when Kenma is ready to tap out, figuratively speaking.

“Shouyou . . .” Kenma gasps, stroking himself in tandem with Shouyou’s thrusts.

“Already?” Shouyou teases.

Kenma punches Shouyou’s chest lightly.  “Who was it that insisted upon a fourth round?”

“Guilty as charged.”

Shouyou slows his pace, dropping his torso until his body is flush up against Kenma’s.  Kenma buries his face in the hollow of Shouyou’s throat.  He muffles the embarrassingly lewd sounds by biting down on Shouyou’s neck as his orgasm washes over him.  Shouyou follows soon after (thank goodness) and he kind of collapses atop Kenma.

“You’re heavy,” Kenma complains halfheartedly.

“Mmm, love ya.”

Kenma would have retorted had Shouyou not chosen that specific moment to pull out.  He loops his arms around Shouyou’s neck and draws him in even closer.  He feels sweaty and gross but a proper clean-up can wait.  He uses some tissues to give himself a cursory wipe-down before he closes his eyes.  

And if the next time he opens his eyes is to the sight of Shouyou with pancakes on a tray and licking whipped cream off Kenma’s nipples, he has no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out my [tumblr](http://www.kenmanyan-24.tumblr.com) for random goodies ~♥


End file.
